Buried Alive By You, Mello
by Zune
Summary: /Song-Fic\ Matt sortit tout doucement de la voiture. Il n’y avait plus d’échappatoire, maintenant. J’ai fait ce que j’ai put, Mello. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pût... ...Ait-je seulement une quelconque importance dans ton cœur ? /One-Shot\


_« Again the burden of losing rest_

_Encore le fardeau du repos perdu  
Upon my shoulders_

_sur mes épaules  
And its weight seems unbearable_

_Et son poids semble insupportable  
"Your tomb is where your heart is",_

_Ta tombe est là où est ton coeur  
I should've told him_

_J'aurais du le lui dire.  
But within me hid a secret so terrible_

_Mais je cache en moi un secret si terrible. »_

_._

Matt jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. Personne ne le suivait. Mello… Dans quelle stupide voie t'était-tu engagé ?

Il soupira. C'était pour lui qu'il faisait tout cela. Mello… J'aurais dût te le dire il y a bien longtemps… Mais j'ai toujours eu peur de te blesser… Tu es si fragile sous tes airs.

Mello…

.

_« They say to cry is to know that you're alive_

_Pleurer est pour savoir que tu es vivant,  
But my river of tears has run dry_

_Mais mes rivières de larmes ont séchés  
I never wanted to fool you, no_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te tromper, non  
A cold heart is a dead heart_

_Mais un coeur froid est un coeur mort »_

_._

C'est dangereux, la voie où je me suis embarqué. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je me devais de te suivre… Mello… Mon Mello.

Matt accéléra. Les voitures des gardes du corps de Takada étaient en train de le suivre. Il lui fallait les semer.

D'un seul coup, Matt ralentit.

Pourquoi ?

.

_« And it feels like I've been buried alive by love_

_Et je me sens comme si j'avais été enterré vivant par amour.  
If I should die before I wake_

_Si je meurs avant de me réveiller,  
Pray no one my soul to take_

_Ne prie personne d'emporter mon âme  
And if I wake before I die,_

_Si je me réveille avant de mourir,  
Rescue me with your smile_

_Sauve-moi avec ton sourire »_

_._

Mello… Quand tout ceci sera terminé, aura-tu besoin de moi ? Ou voudras-tu de ce Near ? Near… Si tu savais comme je le déteste… Comme je le hais d'avoir sût attirer ton attention.

Mello. Si je disparais, est-ce que tu pleureras ?

Est-ce que je te manquerais ?

Ait-je seulement une quelconque importance dans ton cœur ?

.

_« The kiss of vanity you blessed me with a spiritual murder_

_Le baiser de vanité me béni avec un meurtre spirituel,  
Abd fed the gods of war insatiable_

_Et nourri les dieux insatiables de la guerre  
"Your home is where the dark is", I should've told him_

_Ta maison est où se trouve l'obscurité. ,  
And embraced the fire indestructible_

_Et embrasser le feu indestructible. »_

_._

Au fond, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. J'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses survivre. Mais… Je ne te servirais plus à rien, après. Dit, Mello…

Si je meurs, tu t'en fous ?

.

_« To die is to know that you're alive_

_Mourir est pour savoir que tu es vivant  
And my river of blood won't run dry_

_Et mes rivières de sang ne veulent pas sécher  
I never wanted to lose you, no_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre, non  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
Mais un coeur froid est un coeur mort »_

_._

Matt sortit tout doucement de la voiture. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, maintenant. J'ai fait ce que j'ai put, Mello. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pût.

Tu sais quoi ? A moi, tu me manqueras...

Matt ouvrit la bouche. Mais ce fût autre chose qui en sortit. Il commençait à éprouver un sentiment de peur. Laissant place à la douleur des balles traversant son corps.

-Mello...

Une cigarette à moitié consumée tomba sur son torse, s'éteignant au contact d'une blessure ensanglantée...

.

_« And it feels like I've been buried alive by love_

_Et je me sens comme si j'avais été enterré vivant par amour  
A cold heart is a dead heart_

_Un coeur froid est un coeur mort  
And a deserted soul is gone_

_Et une âme déserte est partie  
A cold heart is a dead heart_

_Un coeur froid est un coeur mort  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love_

_Et je me sens comme si j'avais été enterré vivant par amour »_

_._

**Buried Alive By Love / HIM**


End file.
